


Another Lesson

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Lessons Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Extreme Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Another Lesson

Sammy got home from Castiel’s, hole dripping with the man’s come. 

And god, as hot as it was, it was also a bit uncomfortable, so Sammy went upstairs and climbed into the shower, cleaning himself out.

Dean noticed that something was off about Sammy right away.

Sammy never took a shower in the afternoon, always waited until right before he went to bed, but Dean really didn’t question it.

That is until it happened 4 days in a row.

Dean kept trying to figure out why Sammy had changed his routine, but couldn’t for the life of him think of a reason.

The next day was Saturday, and Sammy and Dean were hanging out in the park.

Well, more like Sammy hanging out on the swings while Dean flirted with the girls from his school, but whatever.

Dean noticed a guy talking to Sammy, and instantly he got worried, until he saw it was only Cas, Sammy’s tutor.

Dean thought that maybe Cas might know what was up with Sammy, as his little brother wasn’t talking to him about stuff, but he might just be talking to the older man.

Dean excused himself from the girls and went over by Sammy and Castiel.

Sammy had this little grin on his face, and Dean knew without a doubt that he had a crush on his tutor.

Dean made a plan to tease Sammy about that later, but he wasn’t about to do it in front of the object of Sammy’s affections.

Castiel handed Sammy some cash, motioning over at the ice cream cart at the edge of the park, and the look on Sammy’s face was both beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time.

After Sammy left to go get his treat Dean brought up the topic of Sammy’s odd showering behavior to Castiel, who gave him the most confused look.

Dean knew that Cas didn’t know what was going on, so he told him not to mention it to Sammy.

The rest of the weekend passed swiftly, Dad was actually home, which was a welcome surprise to both of them.

When Monday rolled around again Sammy went to school then headed over to Castiel’s once more.

Castiel was waiting for him like usual, but he had this look on his face that Sammy couldn’t place.

Cas asked Sammy about the showers, about what Dean had spoken to him about in the park.

Castiel had an idea what was going on, he had picked up a little gift for Sammy if his suspicions were correct.

When Sammy told him, explained just why he’d been doing what he was doing, Castiel grinned, which made Sammy less worried.

Castiel winked at him, pulling out his little gift.

Sammy didn’t know what it was, he’d never seen a buttplug before, but when Castiel explained it’s use, explained just how he wanted him to use it, Sammy flushed bright red.

Cas gave him his lesson, as usual, then lead him up to his bedroom.

He had Sammy strip, had him got onto the bed on his hands and knees, ass in the air.

Castiel was so hard, he’d missed fucking Sammy’s tight little ass over the weekend and was trying to figure out a way to get Sammy over to his place every single day.

Sammy moaned when Castiel began to lick at his hole, teasing him open.

And fuck if he hadn’t missed this, his fingers hadn’t been the same as Castiel’s, not big enough.

Castiel worked him open quickly, needing to be inside the boy, and before too long Castiel was buried balls deep in Sammy’s ass, slamming into the boy again and again.

Fuck if it wasn’t dirty and wrong and hot beyond belief.

Sammy was so small compared to Cas, so fucking little, and yet he took Cas like a pro, thrusting back into each and every single one of his thrusts.

Before long Sammy was coming, cock untouched, completely undone by the feel of Cas’ cock thrusting in and out of his body.

Castiel followed him over the edge quickly, but instead of pulling out like he usually would, he rolled them both onto their sides, still buried inside the boy.

God, he was gonna fuck Sammy again, gonna fill him up so good, then seal all his come deep inside the boy’s body.

He rocked against Sammy, hand caressing the boy back into hardness, kissing his neck, telling him what a good little boy he was being for him. 

Finally Castiel was hard again and he began thrusting in and out of Sammy’s body, hard and fast, loving the way Sammy begged and moaned in his arms.

When he finally came for the second time he pulled out, grabbing the plug off the side of the bed and working it into Sammy’s hole. 

He ordered Sammy to leave it in place until right before bed, not to shower until then.

Sammy blushed, but promised Castiel he’d do as instructed.

They got redressed, Castiel giving Sammy a sweet, tender kiss, telling the boy to bring the toy with him the next day.

Sammy blushed hard, but agreed to the instruction.

He walked home with a smile on his face, could feel Castiel’s come moving inside of him trapped by the plug. 

Castiel couldn’t wait until Sammy came over again, he almost wished he could find a way to have Sammy come over before school and have him filled with his come the whole time he was in his classes.

Maybe soon they’d figure that out.


End file.
